List of Abilities
Abilities (also known as moves or attacks) are any action a Creature can perform in battle. There are quick-use (or basic) abilities which are always available in battle, then there are charged abilities which have a cooldown time after using them, and are generally stronger or have helpful effects in battle. Some Creatures also have passive abilities, which activate each turn. The last type are swap-in abilities, which only activate after swapping to that specific creature. These moves are usable every turn with no cooldown times or delayed usage. Usually, they are lesser moves and rely entirely on the creature's damage stat. These moves are not necessarily usable every turn as there are usually cooldown times or delayed usage per action, in which case the creature using the move may have to wait a given number of turns to charge up the ability again. Usually, these are harder-hitting moves or have additional effects that will negatively affect the opponent or positively affect the creature using the move. These abilities are not manually usable at all and instead act automatically in battle whenever required. While it may seem like some of these passive abilities unfairly take the place of an actual usable ability, these abilities may actually be more helpful than usable moves in many scenarios. Some creatures now have access to Swap-In Abilities (or SIA for short). When you perform a SIA, you get the benefit of having swapped out your previous creature, having swapped in your new creature and performing an ability, all in a single action! [ more... ] A SIA only occurs if you manually swapped. This does not occur when you initially deploy your first creature, or when you replace a dead one. When a creature has a SIA, it performs it before any Priority Ability has the chance to act, because all swaps are done beforehand. Note that if both players swap to creatures that perform a SIA, the fastest of the new creatures will get to act first. Order of resolution for a battle turn becomes: *Perform all swaps *Perform all Swap-In Abilities according to speed *Priority Ability *Speed order While other creatures may also have this feature, there is one creature family that has Swap-In Abilities as a core mechanic: Pterosauria Swap abilities prevent the creature from swapping for one or two turns, this is called binding (a creature is said to be “Bound”). Note that this special type of Swap Prevention occurs even if the creature is Immune, since this is self-inflicted. However, this negative effect can be cleansed through the usual means. Be aware that effects that give a free swap (i.e. Impact and Run) can “chain” into free Swap-In Abilities! In this case, the SIA is performed immediately after the creature enters the field. Note that if the opponent hasn’t acted yet, this SIA occurs even if the new creature is slower than the currently-present opponent. Triggering SIA is all about the finesse, timing, and prediction of what your opponent does! Note that most creatures with SIA are so versatile that their attributes are under the average of other creatures of a similar rarity. Category:Gameplay Category:Lists